Chaos VS Damien
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: Professor Chaos takes out the controll on Butters's body and starts the ultimate destruction. But Damien's back from hell with the same goal and he doesn't stop. That makes them to clash with eachother to deside who'll bring ultimate chaos.
1. Chaos rising

Butters Stotch was fighting with his inner dark side. With his demon, his monster, his devil. With Professor Chaos. Deep in his mind. He had to keep that monster under controll. But day after day it's became even harder. Professor Chaos was feed with Butters's bad feelings: anger, hatred and wish for revenge. And cause his classmates were always make fun of him, These feelings were just aggregated in him. And made Professor Chaos even stronger. Everytime when Butters fall asleep, he fought a life and death struggle with his evil alterego. Because if Chaos were able to kill Butters in his dream, he would take out the controll on his body and do what Butters created him for, bringing Chaos to the world.

But he wasn't that strong to hurt Butters so he always lost and stayed inside. Until one night, when Butters was completely disgraced by his classmates forced him to licking a photo of a half naked muscular man. He completely was set up as a gay. He never felt that much anger and hatred in his life. And these feelings gave Chaos ultimate power. And Butters knew it. He tried to stay awake to avoid the meet with his devil. But he failed. And this where everything's started.

In the dream:

Butters was running in a extinct, barren field, chased by a boy with the same blond hair, in silver outfit and a brown cape. He ran, but there was nowhere to hide.

'Don't make it even harder Butters!' Chaos yelled.

'Stop, you monster!' he cried. He then relized there is nothing to do, but stop and fight. Chaos stopped like fifteen steps from him.

'Ah, finally ready to accept your doom?' he asked.

'I had enough of you, keep me under fear and terror every day and i will stop you here, once and for all.' Chaos stood silent for a few moments, then he started laughing.

'You fool. You think you can kill me? There's nothing you can do. I'm going to take over the controll on your body and then i'm going to do what you created me for, and destroy this whole pitiful world with every pathetic humans in it. The only thing what i have to do before it, is get rid of you.

'I created you and i will destroy you!' then Butters started punching him in his face. After ten punches he kicked into his side and Chaos fall down to the dusty ground.

'Not bad,' Chaos said 'but you will need more!' then he started shooting fireballs toward Butters. Somehow he managed to dodge them. Then Chaos raised his hands toward the earth and summoned big roots. The roots were about to slap down Butters but he jumped out from their way. He quickly ran to Chaos and punched him in his stomach. He collapsed in pain. Then Butters kicked into his side, again and again. Chaos grabbed his leg and pulled him down. He was put his hands on Butters's neck and started strangle him. 'You won't escape from me this time.' Butters tried to punch into his face, but it was too far. Butters then made an unexpected move, he spat into Chaos's eye. He started to lament his eye, so Butters escaped. He started shouting.'SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP! PLEEEEASE!'

'Oh no. You won't get away now!' He took out a knife and walked toward Butters. He started to run again. Chaos threw the knife into his leg. He fall down and shouting in pain. Chaos went to him, took the knife out of his leg and put it to Butters's throat.' I was waiting for this moment, since you created me.' he said.' You're as pathetic as the other nuisance humans, you don't deserve to be known as Professor Chaos.' The blade was in Butters's skin now' And now Butters Stotch, you die.' He said while pulling the knife across his throat.

Butters's body was wake up in his room at 6:30pm. Only with Professor Chaos's mind and felt himself stronger than ever before. 'This is it.' He said with an evil grin. He opened the window and watched the worthless town what soon will be the start of his world destruction.

'Prepare you little town. And prepare for the greatest supervillian, you're ever seen. Professor Chaos.'


	2. Stay calm

Chaos was sitting on the school bus. He realised, he has to stay calm for a while, until he become strong enough to start the global destruction. Maybe he possessed Butters's body, but it took very much power from him. Of course, he could use his powers that weakly, but not that effectively. He had to wait. He chuckled to himself. He only could thinking about the plan, the plan what was about the armageddon. Then somebody disturbed his thoughts.

'Hey there, fag.' He turned around and saw the fat boy who was making the most pranks against him. His face darkened. 'Did you say something?' Chaos asked, in a dark sound.

'I said 'hi' fag. What, you enjoyed a dick in your butt and didn't listening?' he chuckled. Chaos only looked at him with a disgusted face.

'Primitive, disgusting, overweight, piece of crap.' He whispered to himself. The fat boy was managed to hear it.

'Ay, what was that?!' he yelled at him. _Oh shit, he heard it._ Chaos thought. But then he found out a good retort.

'I said 'Primitive, disgusting, overweight, piece of crap'. What, you enjoyed a dick in your butt and didn't listening?' He said in a playful tone. The fat one was about to slap him, when he heard the bus driver woman's voice. 'Sit down and shut up!' she yelled. He looked at Chaos again. He was grining at him. 'Ok Butters, i let it slide this time, but if i ever hear something like this again you'll fucking die!' he said an sat down beside him. 'Oh, I'm so scared' he whispered and luckily the fat one didn't hear it this time.

Later in school Chaos was on his way to the mess hall, when he met a boy with a strange green hat. 'Hey Butters!' he greeted, while smiling friendly.

'What do you want?' Chaos asked chilly. He wasn't smiling anymore.

'Uh, i just heard about what happened on the bus. Everybody's talking about this.

'That's good. Now if you excuse me, i have to go to the mess hall before the lunchline will be too long.' With that he left the confused boy behind him and continued his way. He was at the table and having his lunch, when another boy appeared in a red-blue hat and a red coat. 'Hey Butters.' He greeted. _Oh what now? _Chaos thought annoyed. 'If you want to call me fag and say disgusting homo-jokes, can't you do it another time?' he said coldly. This boy was also confused about this acting. 'Uh, i just wanted to ask would you mind if i sit down here.' He said puzzled.

'In fact, i would.' He said and continued eating. The boy was sit down beside him. 'Butters, i know you're nervous, because of the others treating you, but you have to be strong and finally stand up for yourself.' He tried to cheer him up.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, stand up for myself, and don't give fucking shit about the others treating. Thanks the advice, please move along.' He stood up with a confused face.

'What's gotten into you Butters? This just isn't like you.

'None of your buisness.' Chaos said.

'Alright, then stay a faggy little pussy.' As Chaos heard that, he held up his plate and threw it at the boy. He only managed to dodge it.

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!' he roared at him. He retreated with a scared face and left the hall. He sat back and noticed everybody's staring at him in shock. 'WHAT?!' he roared. Then all kids returned to eating. 'Good.' He said and left the hall.


	3. The first test and a possible rival

The rest of the day was very short. Chaos went home, did his homework and had dinner. But instead of sleep, he felt it's time for a test of his abilities. So he put up his silver outfit. 'South Park, it's time for you to get a little taste of the ultimate chaos.' He opened the window and jumped to the roof. He was scanning the area for something, what he could destroy to everyone see the chaos is on the way. Then he found out. An evil grin grew out on his face. 'The South Park Mall.' He then teleported himself there. He appeared in an alley nearly to there. He was about to continue his way when a voice asked. 'Hey kid, it's a little too late to play outside isn't it?' He turned around and saw a man with a black skin jacket, in sunglasses. He responded. 'And a little too dark to wear sunglasses isn't it?' the man giggled. 'You know, you're a little cheeky.' He said while put his hand behind his back, Chaos was knew what was going on. 'If you want to dagger me, can't you hurry a bit?'

'As you wish!' said the man while pulled out a knife and wanted to stab in Chaos's stomach. But Chaos grabbed his hand before the blade could injure him. He pulled it out of the man's hand and broke down it's edge. 'Told you to hurry.' Chaos giggled now. 'Wh-Who do you think you are?!' he asked a little furiously. 'Me?' Chaos said chuckling. 'Let's just say I'm an outcast who doesn't handled very well when he became outcasted.' The man was confused. 'Enough playing.' Chaos said. His face become serious. 'Now, you will feel the devouring power of chaos.' While he said he shot out lightning bolts. The man was fly trough the alley. Chaos then summoned a giant fire hand, what grabbed him. 'WHO ARE YOU???!' he screamed. 'I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, SCUM!!!' he then clenched his hand into fist and the fire hand crashed the man. He screamed so loudly, people could hear it in the neighbour state. When Chaos opened his fist, the hand let the man go, but only a bunch of ash fell out from it. 'Not a bad beggining.' Chaos said and continued his way to the mall. It only took two minutes to reach his destination. He walked to the parking lot. A car was about to take it's place and he was in the way. The driver was shouting at him. 'Get out of the way kid.' He then raised his hands and lifted up the car with telekinetic powers. The driver scared 'What the hell?!' Chaos just smiled evilly. 'You're doing this?!' asked the driver. He then threw the car inside the mall. Everyone was scared. Chaos slowly started to walk inside. The cars around him all exploded. When he entered he shot up a fireball to attract the attention. 'Pay attention humans. I am Professor Chaos and I'm going to give a presentation of the destruction and chaos what's going to come soon.' He then started spining around and turned into a huge fire tornado. It took only five minutes and the whole mall was a bunch of ash. Burned corpses and ruins lied everywhere. 'I'm done here for now.' He said and teleported home.

Next day, he woke up in his bed. He got dresses up and prepared himself for school. As he walked down on the stairs he saw Mr. Stotch walking up. 'Dad, did you read the newspapers already?' he asked.

'Yeah Butters. The mall was completly burned down last night.

'Oh really? How could it happen?.

'Well, they still investigating, but not found anything yet.

'Oh, that's too bad. Well then, bye.' He was about to leave, when Mr. Stotch called after him. 'Oh and Butters. The same thing happened at the warehouses at the docks. 'Chaos's eyes widened.' What?!'

'Just like the mall.'

'Wow, stange. Well then, bye.' He said as he left the house. 'How the hell could that happened? It's not possible. Only if someone else… Ah that's impossible. No one else has that much power.' He then started to walk toward the school, but this was on his mind all way long. Maybe is that possible? Maybe someone else could be that strong to do something like that? But if someone does who could it be?


	4. Meeting the rival The battle begins

Our hero… uh i mean villian, was on his way to school. He was still thinking about what happened at the warehouses. 'I'm going to check it out after school. Maybe just an accident, but if someone really did this, I take this as a challenge. Uh… WHAT AM I THINKING. No one can be match for my skills. Nobody. No matter what kind of special, supernatural powers he has. Ah, I just can't wait to finally get back my full power and destroy this pitiful world. But for now, i shall wait and take care of some useless scums.' He thought.

'Hey Butters!' came a voice. He turned around and faced the three boys, which he had a conflict with yesterday.

'What the hell are you want again?' he shouted.

'We want to know what's wrong with you. You're not acting like yourself. Retorting to Cartaman is one thing. But throwing your lunch at Stan? What's the reason of your changing?' said the one with the big, green hat.

Yeah. You used to be the little fag, who's dancing as the others whistling.' Said Cartman.

'Shut your fucking big mouth, you useless piece of lard! That was before now. And if you don't like me for who i am now, I'm terribly sorry but that's your problem.' He responded angrily. 'Anyway, you are just like this too, so i don't get what's the problem.

'The problem is you isn't like this Butters.' Answered Stan.

'And if i changed? You have no idea what kind of changes i went through. And I don't think you want to discover.

'Oh, I'm so scared.' Said Cartman sarcasticly. Chaos's eyes went black.

'You asked for it.' He said, while he torn a heavy bough from the tree between him. Then he started punching Cartman at different places, untill he collapsed. Then he attacked Stan and the other boy. Three minutes later they were lying in a pool of their own blood.

'I'm warning you for the last time. Leave! Me! Alone!' he said as he threw the bough at Cartman. He continued his way. 'I have enough of these fools. I want a real challange.' As he thought it, a black suited, black haired boy appeared in front of him, at the roadways other side. They were staring at eachother and felt unlimited power in eachother. Then a truck came between them and after it gone, the black boy dissapeared. Chaos did not surprised. Only when he turned around and saw the boy behind him. He smirked.

'Nice trick. Now look at this.' He said while he teleported away. The other boy surprised about this and looked around. 'Here i am!' Chaos said and pushed him away.

'Impressive.' He said. 'You must be him.

'I must be who?' Chaos asked.

'The one who destroyed the mall.'

'Oh, so you're the one who burned down the warehouses. I'm dissapointed. I thought you will be a little tougher. Who are you anyway?'

'I am Damien. The son of Satan.'

'Oh really? 'Chaos chuckled' Nice to meet you. I am Professor Chaos. Bringer of Destruction and Doom.'

'Sorry Professor Chaos, but i have to ruin this little get-together.'

'Oh, so soon? But it's just started.'

Sorry but i have a mission.' He said. Then he shot fireballs to Chaos. He stopped them in the air.

'How interesting. I have one too.' He shot them back. They kept stopping and shoting back them at eachother.

'This is a little boring now, don't you think?' Damien just shot them back, but this time Chaos frozed them after he stopped them.

'Maybe this will be a little cold for you.' He said and shot the iceballs at Damien. He couldn't dodge them.

'Looks lik it really was.' Chaos giggled.

'I don't have time for your little games.'

'Really? Why not?'

'I have to warn the world about the armageddon.'

'Oh you want to be my messenger?'

'Not yours. My fathers.

'The Satan?' Chaos asked.

'Yes. He will rise and subdue this little world. And you can't stop him.'

Chaos laughed evilly. 'Sorry for interrupt your daydreaming. But if i finish my mission, here's going to be no world to subdue. This world has outcasted me and it will pay for it.'

'That's why i'm here to take you down.

'I would like to see you trying it.' As Damien heard it he formed a huge black energy ball over his head and shot it at Chaos. He stared with dropped jaws and widened eyes.

'Holy shit.' Was Choas's last sentence before the energy ball crushed him, followed by a big explosion.

'You weren't that strong after all.' Said Damien.

'I'm stronger than you think.' He heard Chaos's voice.

'WHAT?' he turned around and faced with Professor Chaos, in his silver outfit and brown cape. 'You ain't seen nothing yet.'

An evil smirk grew out on Damien's face.

'Bring it on.

_Author's Note: The battle begun. Who do you want to win. Vote Now. I have some interesting ideas to the continue, buti t depends who will win. Thank you._


End file.
